Drag Me To The Hell !
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Mau kuajari cara bermainnya?". Tiba-tiba Ry telah berada di belakang tubuh Naruto yang sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk bermain kaset barunya. "Eh... kamu kan?" AU, OOC, GaJe! UPDATE SEBULAN SEKALI!
1. Drag Me To The Hell part 1

Hai Minnaaaaaaaaaa ……. !!!!!!!!!!

Hyori Sagi disini !!!!!!

Aku author baru disini !!!!!

Jadi maklumin ya kalau banyak penulisan kata yang salah and ceritanya yang GaJe + OOC + Ancur

Terus . . . terus . . .

Naruto : Hoy, Sagi lelet !!! Udah jangan banyak omong !!!! Langsung ke story aja !

Sagi : Nanti dulu ! Masih banyak yang mau ku omongin sama para reviewers and readers.

Inner : Belagu kau ! Bahasa Inggris aja belum bener, udah ngocol pake bahasa Inggris !

Sagi : Aih …. Inner kok kaya' gitu sih sama aku ???!!!

Sasuke : Udah ….. Ayo ke Story!!!

*ngebekep mulut Sagi and nyeret Sagi ke belakang panggung*

Naruto + Sasuke : Met baca !!!!

**WARNING : **AU, OOC, GaJe, de el el, de es be

**GENRE : **Horror, Mystery, Tragedy

**DISCLIMER : **Naruto punya Masashi-sensei,

Cerita GaJe-nya punya Sagi!!!!

**SUMMARY :** " Bagaimana jika kita bersaing dalam game ini ??" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah game yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan seketika ia langsung bergidik ketika ia membaca judul game tersebut.

**Sasuke POV**

" Ya …. Ayo serang dia !!!!"

" AAARRRGGGHH ….. Sedikit lagi !!!"

Suara-suara itu bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, padahal jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Aku sedang membereskan meja ku ketika seseorang memanggilku.

" Hooooy Sasuke !!!! Aku menantang mu main game!!!" teriaknya. Aku menoleh dan hanya bergumam 'hn'.

" Sekarang pasti aku yang menang !!!" Ujarnya bersemangat.

" Hn, cepat mulai Kiba, keburu ada guru yang lihat !" tegur ku pada lawan main ku yang bernama Kiba.

" YOOOSH ….. Kita mulai!!!!"

*Permainan game set memang sedang marak-maraknya di sekolah ku.

Game set selalu setia berada di dalam tas masing-masing anak. ( Rata-rata anak laki-laki yang main, jarang anak perempuan yang mu main.)

Padahal guru-guru sudah sering menyita game set para murid, namun tidak pernah ada yang jera membawanya ke sekolah.

Punyaku sih belum pernah kena sita ! Jadi gak khawatir !

Hahaha …..*

Permainan berlangsung seru, namun baru selang 15 menit mereka bermain game, Sasuke sudah memenanginya dengan skor yang sangat tinggi.

" AAAARRRRGGH …. Sial ! Kalah lagi. Padahal aku sudah yakin sekali dapat menang. Memang sulit mengalahkan si Jenius ini." Geram Kiba padaku.

" KYAAA … Sasuke-kun memang hebat !!!!" jerit anak-anak perempuan yang (kebetulan) menontonnya.

Aku tersenyum bangga.

SREEEEG …..

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasku terbuka,

" Hei, kalian main game lagi ya ????" geram suara yang ada di balik pntu

" Guru ! Guru !" jerit Kiba panic. Anak-anak kalang kabut menyembunyikan game set masing-masing excape me ! aku sih tenang-tenang saja, wong tasnya ada di pangkuan ku. Jadi tinggal selipin aja dech !

Eh ….

Tunggu …. Tunggu …. !!!!

Suaranya tidak seperti suara guru !

Suaranya standar seperti anak SMU lain, bahkan lebih cempreng !!!

Aku menoleh untuk melihat sosok "guru" tersebut, dan …..

**TSUZUKU**

Nyahahahaha …..

Gimana ???

Ngepas nggak motongnya ?????

Yah ….

Memang di chap ini belum muncul horror and mystery-nya.

Tapi Sagi janji deh, di next chap horror ang mystery-nya muncul !!!!!

Naruto : Hoooy …. Sagi baka !!!!! aku kokbelum muncul sih ????

Sagi : Sabar Naruto !!! Di chap berikutnya kamu (mungkin) banyak muncul kok.

Naruto : Kok ada tanda kurungnya sih ???

Sagi : Soalnya aku gak bias jamin !!!!

*tampang innocent*

Naruto : KUSOOOO ……

*ngegebukkin Sagi*

Sagi : Ittai !!!! Review pleaseeeee~

*ngacir*

Naruto : TUNGGGUUUUUU~ …………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Drag Me To The Hell part 2

Nyooooooooooo ……..

Gomen updatenya lama!!!!!!

Sagi bentar lagi masuk sekolah, jadi mulai ngerjain pr-pr Sagi yang numpuk!

(A/N : Anak baik jangan tiru kebiasaan jelek author yang satu ini ya!!! ^_^)

Apalagi masuk-masuk langsung UTS, kan repot banget.

Sagi langsung update 2 chapter aja kali ya????

Naruto : Ya!!! Itu kudu, harus, wajib, dikerjakan! Biar gak nunggu lama-lama!

Sagi : Uuuuum …. 1 chap aja akh … males ngetiknya!

Naruto : Huh … pasti lama updatenya, ya kan Teme??

Sasuke : Hn. (iya)

Naruto : Hn… Hun…. Hn…. Hun…. Gak bisa apa kamu ngomongnya gak "Hn" doang???

Sasuke : Hn (nggak!)

Naruto : Apa lagi maksud "Hn" mu yang sekarang, hah??

Sasuke : Hn. (apa urusanmu, Dobe???)

Naruto : AAAA~RRRGGGHHH …. Bisa gila kalau aku dekat-dekat kamu terus!!!

Sasuke : Hn. (makanya jangan dekat-dekat aku terus, baka!)

Sagi : Eeem …. Maaf ya para readers, gak usah dengerin ocehan 2 orang gila ini ya.

Naruto + Sasuke : wuuapa kamu bilang?????

Sagi : Waduh … harus segera kabur nih. Ok, met baca semuaaaaaaa~!!!!!! *ngacir*

Sagi : Eh ya ada yang kelupaan…. Makasih ya yang udah review!!!! *ngacir lagi*

Bales review yang gak login dulu ah….

**Just passing by ...**

Hehehe …. Iya … iya… Sagi sengaja basa-basi dulu!

Kalau langsung to the point kan gak enak! Emangnya ……

*ngelirik Sasuke*

Ok, aku akan berjuang!!! Mohon bantuannya!!!!!

**Akazora no Kuro**

Ehehehehe…. Memang iya!!!

Memang judulnya ini ya???? Pas baca itu aku langsung tertarik untuk bikin fic ini tapi aku lupa judulnya, entah "Heaven or Hell", atau "Drag me to the hell". Jadi yaaaa …. Aku ambil "Drag Me To The Hell" aja deh!!!!

**Drag Me To The Hell!!!**

**Disclimer : **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Drag Me To The Hell © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** "Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing dalam game ini?" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah game yang ada ditangannya pada Sasuke, rivalnya. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dan seketika itu juga ia bergidik ngeri ketika ia membaca judul dame tersebut.

**Warning :** AU, OOC, GaJe, ancur, de el el, de es be.

**Genre :** Horror/Mystery/Tragedy.

**Rated :** T

**ATTENTION :** RnR Please ^_^

**Last Chapter**

**Author POV**

SREEEK …..

Tiba-tiba pitu kelas terbuka,

"Guru … Guru ….!!!" Teriak Kiba panik.

Anak-anak panik menyembunyikan game set masing-masing, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja. Lah … wong … tasnya aja ada dipangkuannya, jadi buat apa susah-susah nyembunyiin, tinggal sleep …. Masuk dah game setnya!!! Aman kan????

"Kalian main game lagi ya??" geram orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Eits ….

Sebentar … Sebentar ….

Suaranya kok gak kaya' guru ya????

Suaranya kok cempreng banget????

*ditendang sama si pemilik suara*

Sasuke curiga dan dia segera memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah ……..

**End Of Author POV**

"WUAHAHAHAHA~….." terdengar tawa yang begitu menggelegar (?) menghentikan kesibukan para anak-anak bandel yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan game set.

'Haha … benar dugaanku, pasti si Dobe!!' batin Sasuke yang sudah melihat sosok penampakan tersebut.

"Ternyata kamu toh Naruto! Jangan bikin kita-kita pada kaget dong!!!" geram Kiba ketika tahu bahwa orang yang berpura-pura menjadi "guru" adalah Naruto. Seketika juga, anak-anak menghela nafas lega. Naruto cengar-cengir GaJe ketika banyak anak-anak yang menyorakinya.

"Tenang bro, aku kesini cuma mau nengok Teme doang PLUS nantangin dia main game! Yah … biasa lah!!!!" ujar Naruto seraya memberi penekanan pada kata PLUS.

"Boleh saja" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa. (S ; nah loh … bahasa sebenernya ada berapa hayooo???? Bener gak seribu???? Itung bareng Sagi yuk!!!

R : OGAAAAAHH …..)

"Sasuke vs Naruto, siapa yang menang ya??" gumam Kiba seraya bengong-bengong gak jelas.

"Menurutku sih Naruto!!! Aku kan teman sekelasnya, jadi aku pilih dia!" sambar Shikamaru (S ; emang petir???)

"Kalau gitu kita bersaing, ok? Aku bertaruh untuk Sasuke, kamu bertaruh untuk Naruto. Bagaimana?" tantang Kiba.

"Ok, yang kalah traktir makan di restoran baru di dekat stasiun. Setuju???"

"SETUJU!!!!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung fokus kepada permainan yang telah berlangsung sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Permainan berjalan dengan seru, Sasuke unggul 1 angka dari Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang yang tentu saja terlihat dari sudut pandang orang lain adalah seringai licik bukan senyum senang. (S : Yah …. Kodratnya udah gitu! Mau diapain lagi???)

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang serius bermain game. Jujur!!! Meskipun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan sering bermain bersama, namun Sasuke belum pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto ketika bermain game. Biasanya ia sibuk sendiri dengan gamenya. Sekarang, Sasuke menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto dan …..

**Sasuke POV**

Wahahaha …. Aku unggul 1 angka dari si Dobe!!!!

Ah ya, aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi si Dobe ketika sedang bermain game. Lirik dikit ah…

Aku melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang serius main game. Aku terkejut bukan main melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu mengerikan. Seketika itu juga aku merinding dan tanganku terasa kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Aku benar-benar terpaku diam dan tidak membalas semua serangan Naruto di permainan. Beberapa anak meneriakiku agar aku membalas serangan-serangan yang diberikan Naruto. Namun, aku tetap terdiam dan entah mengapa, otakku terasa kosong. Aku seperti terlempar ke dunia lain yang gelap gulita.

"Sasuke!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan???? Lihat!! Naruto sudah unggul 1 angka dari kau! Cepat balas!!!" tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak keras di dekat telingaku dan menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku tersentak dan kembali fokus pada game.

Ack …

Sial!! Ternyata memang benar aku sudah dilangkahi oleh Naruto 1 angka!

Aku harus mengunggulinya lagi!

Aku berjuang keras untuk mengungguli Naruto, namun usahaku sia-sia.

Game telah berakhir, kedudukanku seri dengan Naruto.

Sial… Sial …. Sial ….

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengurusi ekspresi wajah si Dobe baka ini!!!

**End Of Sasuke POV**

"WAHAHA …Teme, ternyata kita seimbang ya??" ujar Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Urusai!!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"Wah.. bagaimana ini? Mereka seri, jadi siapa yang harus mentraktir siapa?" ujar Kiba lesu. Padahal dibayangannya, Sasuke menang dan dia ditraktir makanan-makanan enak di restoran baru tersebut.

"Yah … kalau begitu bayar masing-masing saja. Mau tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

"Gak deh, makasih. Kanker aku!"

Kiba keluar kelas dengan lesu.

Kita balik ke SasuNaru!!! *ditabok Sasuke sama Naruto*

SasuNaru : jangan gabung nama kami!!! Gak sudi!!!

Sagi : Gomen aja deh, males ngetik nih! Ok, back to the story!

~~~~~ STORY GO~~~~~

"Woy, tem …" panggil Naruto

"Hn?" respon Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Naruto, karena dia masih syok dengan ekspresi Naruto yang begitu mengerikan.

"Woy, kalau lagi bicara, harus bertatapan dengan lawan bicaranya baka!"

"Urusai" ujar Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah… Susah ngomong sama orang kaya' kamu! Gini nih, aku mau nantangin kamu 1 kali lagi. Tadi kita kan seri. Mau gak?"

"Hn."

"Ok, kalau gitu sekarang kita langsung ke game cen …" kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh geraman seseorang.

"KALIAAAN …. GAK KAPOK-KAPOK YA…..!!!!!"

"GYAAAA… Guru beneran!!!!" jerit anak-anak, excape Sasuke.

"Mau sensei sita game set kalian hah??? Tau tidak sekarang sudah jam berapa???"

"AMPUUUN IRUKA-SENSEEEEIIII~"

Dan seketika itu juga, kelas kosong.

**TSUZUKU**

Sagi : udah dulu ya …. Capek nih …. Gomen ya kalau di chap ini belum juga kerasa horrornya, misterimya, dan tragedinya … sumpah deh, cuuuaaaaapeeeeekkkk banget!!! Gak ada yang mau bantuin ngetik sih!!!!

Naruto : dasar pemalas!

Sagi : Coba kamu yang ngetik! Capek BAKA!!!

Naruto : Galak amat jadi cewek! Mana ada cowok yang suka sama cewek macam dia! - setengah berbisik -

Sagi : APA KATAMU????? AKU TIDAK TULI BAKA!!!!!!!!

Naruto : oh… kupikir tuli.

Sagi : WUUUAAAAPAAAA????!!!!

Naruto : GYAAAA~ AMPUUUUN!!!!

*Sagi dan Naruto akhirnya main kucing-kucingan ; Naruto jadi tikusnya*

Sasuke : Hah …. Baka! -.-'a

Review Please!!


	3. Drag Me To The Hell Part 3

Title : Drag Me To The Hell!!

Disclimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
Drag Me To The Hell! Hyori Sagi.

Summary : "Nah . . . Akhirnya ku temukan kau, bocah Uchiha!" "A . . . Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" "Aku?? Hmm . . . Aku ingin nyawamu!"

Rated : T (mau berubah jadi M gak?)

Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, dll

Attention : RnR PLEASE!!

---- -------- ----

Anak-anak segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Pintu kelas pun dikunci oleh Iruka. Setelah selang beberapa menit Iruka meninggalkan kelas tersebut, di kelas yang telah kosong itu, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok perempuan berdiri di dekat bangku Sasuke dan Naruto.  
"Jadi mereka ya, korban selanjutnya?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Menarik juga!" lanjutnya, dan setelah kalimat tersebut diucapkan, sosoknya menghilang seiring dengan bertiupnya angin.

---- -------- ----

"Ayo Sas! Kita ke game center sekarang!!" ujar Naruto bersemangat seraya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju game center. Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus mengoceh tentang ambisinya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke dan HANYA disahuti dengan 'Hn' ala The Uchiha.

"Wew! Gak usah jauh-jauh ke kota nih! Ternyata disini juga ada Game Center euy!" ujar Naruto ketika melihat sebuah game center megah dihadapannya.

"Woy, Dobe! Ini game center baru ya? Rasanya aku sering lewat sini tapi gak pernah lihat!" tanya Sasuke.

"HAH? Aku juga gak tahu tuh! Aku juga baru pertama kali lihat! Padahal kemarin sore aku jalan-jalan disini tapi gak ada game center disini! Ah entahlah! Yang penting kita gak perlu jauh-jauh ke kota untuk cari game center! Ayo masuk!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halaman game center tersebut.

Ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto tadi, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.  
'Kalau kemarin sore tidak ada bahkan tak ada pembangunan disekitar sini, kenapa sekarang ada game center disini?' batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam Game Center tersebut.

'KLINING', bel di pintu game center tersebut berbunyi ketika Naruto mendorong pintunya.

Dan suatu keganjalan begitu terasa di game center tersebut. Game center tersebut begitu sepi, tak ada satu pun pengunjung kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Benar-benar hal yang tak wajar untuk sebuah game center. Apakah karena masih baru jadinya tak ada pengunjung? Atau karena . . . . Ah . . . Entahlah!

"Selamat Datang!" ujar wanita penjaga game center tersebut.

Sasuke membaca papan nama yang tertera di dada penjaga tersebut.  
'Ry' itulah nama wanita penjaga game center tersebut. Bagi Sasuke nama itu sangat aneh, setahu Sasuke, jika memakai logika, di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang memiliki nama hanya dua huruf kecuali itu adalah inisial!

Suasana di dalam game center sangat mencekam, membuat Sasuke semakin bergidik ngeri.

'Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini?'

~ TSUZUKU ~


	4. Drag Me To The Hell part 4

**Title : **Drag Me To The Hell!

**Summary :** "A… Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sasuke sudah terpojok sekarang. "Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus Uchiha! Uchiha memang jenius!" dia berkata seraya menyeringai. "JAWAB!!! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, HAH??" bentak Sasuke. "Oh, aku hanya ingin nyawa mu kok!", "AP….???"

**Rated : **T (sampai kapan pun gak akan Sagi ganti jadi M!! Jangan harap ya!!!)

**Genre : **Horror/ Mystery/ Tragedy

**Pairing : **Sasuke U/ Naruto U

**Dislimer : **NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Drag Me To The Hell!Hyori Sagi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GaJe, dll, dsb.

**Attention : **Tinggalin review ya! ^_^b

**Last Chapter**

Baca aja sendiri!!!! Siapa suruh langsung ke chap 4??? Baca dari awal dong!!! XP

_ di tabok readers _

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri rak-rak penuh CD game. Naruto tampak sangat antusias melihat koleksi CD game di Game Center tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke? Yah… seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi! Tapi jika kita lihat ke dalam hatinya, ternyata dia sedang sangat cemas dan takut!

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa koleksi CD nya berbau horror semua? Tak biasanya!' batin Sasuke

"Woy, Teme!?" panggilan Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke

"Yang mana nih? Banyak banget yang bagus!" ujar Naruto seraya memamerkan beberapa CD game yang di pegangnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Aku ikut saja."

"Ah… Teme payah nih! Aku bingung tahu!!!!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Spontan Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis penjaga game center tersebut sedang tersenyum ramah kearah mereka berdua.

"Ah, terima kasih… ueem… Ry-chan!" ujar Naruto seraya membaca papan nama yang ada di baju gadis tersebut.

"Ya sama-sama. Apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan Naruto dan tuan Sasuke?" ujar Ry-chan dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk itu lagi.

'Ke… Kenapa gadis ini bisa tahu nama kami berdua? Rasanya kami tidak pakai name teck di baju kami? Ini semakin aneh! Ja… Jangan tempat ini…' Sasuke membatin dan seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya bergidik sesaat.

"Ry-chan bisa tunjukkan pada kami CD Game terbaru dan seru?" seru Naruto

"Oh… Begitu, saya carikan dulu ya!" Ry-chan berlalu dan menghilang di antara rak-rak yang ada.

Naruto masih melihat CD-CD yang terpajang di rak game center tersebut dan sesekali bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung di depan rak, pandangannya tidak tertuju pada CD-CD yang terpajang di rak melainkan tertuju pada lantai di bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat tanpa sebab yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'A… Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhku bergetar hebat? Dan aku merasa ada bahaya yang mendekat, tapi apa? Akh! Aku tak mengerti!!!' Sasuke membatin lagi.

"Tuan Naruto, ini CDnya!" ujar Ry-chan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto

"Ah terima kasih! Eh, apa ini?? 'Drag Me To The Hell'?" Naruto berucap seraya membolak-balik sampul CD tersebut.

"Ya, ini produk baru! Baru saja datang tadi pagi." Ry-chan tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, kami beruntung sekali! Sebentar ya. WOY TEME! KESINI DEH!!! AKU UDAH NEMU KASET YANG BAGUS!!!!" teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang berada di rak sebelah ruangan. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Ry-chan.

"Sudah nemu? Mana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, saya akan ke tempat pembayaran." Ry-chan pamit dan segera berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran.

"Ya, terima kasih ya!!" sahut Naruto.

"Hn, jadi mana kasetnya?" Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali ke topik awal.

"Ah ya, ini dia! Baru datang tadi pagi loh! Masih gress banget, keren kan?" Naruto menunjukkan kaset itu pada Sasuke. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke bergidik ketika membaca judul kaset tersebut.

"D… Drag Me To… To The Hell?" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"HM! Keren ya?! Dari namanya saja udah keren, apalagi permainannya!" kata Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias.

Di lain sisi, Ry-chan mendengar percakapan dua sahabat tersebut dan menyeringai,

"Ya! Permainannya sangat keren, bahkan saking kerennya, kau hanya dapat menghidupkannya dan tak akan bisa memainkannya! Karena…" gumam Ry-chan, setelah menggumamkan kalimat tersebut Ry-chan tertawa kecil, tawa mengerikan.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat.

"Sudahlah! Beli satu aja, terus main bareng-bareng di rumah salah satu dari kita! Hambur-hambur uang tahu!" Sasuke berkata dengan kesal.

"Ah … Dasar ! beli aja masing-masing, terus kita mainnya di rumah sendiri! Yang duluan tamat, dia yang menang!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalau gitu sih bisa aja kamu curang! Bilangnya udah tamat, padahal belum!"

"Aku gak akan gitu, Teme! Kalau memang udah tamat, kita harus tunjukkan buktinya! Fair kan?"

"Ah … Up to you lah! Aku capek debat denganmu Dobe!"

"Gitu kek dari tadi!" ujar Naruto seraya beranjak pergi ke tempat pembayaran diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Naruto meletakkan kaset tersebut di atas meja kasir,

"Hanya ini yang dibeli?" Tanya Ry-chan pada Naruto

"Ya! Tapi aku minta satu lagi buat si Teme ini nih!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Ry-chan tampak terkejut, namun ia segera tersenyum.

"Baiklah satu lagi ya?" Ry-chan beranjak dari tempat pembayaran menuju ke sebuah rak di pojok belakang ruangan game center tersebut.

"Oh, jadi mau mati terpisah ya?" gumam Ry-chan ketika ia sudah sampai di rak yang ditujunya. Ia segera mencari kaset yang dimaksud dengan senyum mengerikan yang terkembang di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Woy Dobe! Bener nih mau kaset yang itu aja?" ujar Sasuke setelah hening beberapa saat karena kepergian Ry-chan untuk mencari kaset itu lagi.

"Memang kenapa Teme? Takut kalah ya?" ujar Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah cokelatnya.

"Siapa yang takut kalah denganmu? Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk! Itu saja."

"Iya, firasat kekalahan!" dengan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto dihadiahi sebuah jitakan mantap ala The Uchiha.

"Ini kasetnya, tuan-tuan!" tiba-tiba Ry-chan datang dan membuat Naruto serta Sasuke menghentikan perkelahian konyol mereka.

"Ah ya, ya! Sankyu Ry-chan! Semuanya jadi berapa?"

_**~ DRAG ME TO THE HELL ~**_

"Hoho! Enak sekali dapet diskon, ya kan Teme?" ujar Naruto ketika mereka telah keluar dari game center tersebut. Dia memegang plastik berisi kaset-kaset yang baru dia dan Sasuke beli dengan sangat antusias.

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya bergumam, ia masih merasa janggal dengan Game Center tersebut. Mengapa bisa ada game center disana, padahal kemarin sorenya saja tidak ada pembangunan di sekitar sini.

**Di Game Center**

"Hm… Ternyata mudah sekali, nah sekarang tugasku disini telah selesai! Tinggal di beberapa bagian saja, dan aku dapat PULANG." Ujar Ry-chan dengan seringainya yang biasa.

Dan perlahan-lahan sosoknya menghilang, begitu pula dengan game center yang tadi dikunjungi Naruto dan Sasuke. Game Center tersebut berubah kembali menjadi bentuk semula, yaitu sebuah hamparan lapangan luas dengan berjuta-juta batu nisan tertancap di tanahnya.

**Back to Naruto and Sasuke**

"Nah sekarang kita tentukan kapan kita bermain! Oke?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di pertigaan komplek mereka. Dari pertigaan tersebut, mereka akan berpisah. Naruto mengambil jalan ke kanan, sedangkan Sasuke masih harus lurus.

"Hn, kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok jam enam sore? Yang sudah tamat telepon salah satu dari kita? Gimana?"

"Hm, boleh-boleh saja!"

Dan setelah itu mereka berpisah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Wah, waktunya tepat hari setan ya? Itu malah mempermudah diriku untuk mengajak mereka ke dunia ku! Khukhukhukhu… Siapa duluan ya?" ujar sosok misterius tersebut.

_**~ TSUZUKU ~**_

NYAAAAH….!!!!!

Gimana readers? Udah cukup panjang belum??? _garuk-garuk kepala_

Readers : BELLLUUUUUM!!!!!!!

Yah… gomen aja ya, Sagi sedang sakit sekarang! Jadi gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak! Gomen!!!!

Readers : Alah, ngeles mulu!

Ya udah deh, arigatou ne buat para reviewers yang setia me-review fic GaJe nan aneh ini! Arigatou!!!

_membungkuk hormat_

Mind To Review this chapter????

**CERITA TAMBAHAN TENTANG AUTHOR DAN INNERNYA YANG JELEK (BAGIAN AWAL)**

Inner : Halo semua!!? Gue innernya Hyo! Meski dalam satu tubuh yang sama, gue ama dia beda orang!

Sagi : YEAH!!! Benar!!!! Beda!!! Hey, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku HYO???

Inner : Iye, iye, whatever lah! Oh ya, gue ini lahir 16 April loh! Beda jauh ama si Hyo! Dan gue ini berbintang Aries!!! Hohoho!

Inner : Aries adalah domba yang menolong saudaranya yang akan dibunuh oleh ibu tirinya! Bagai pembela keadilan, persis banget sama gue!!

Sagi : Aries nikahnya telat! _baca buku ramalan_

Inner : _mendelik_ HYORI SAGI, mau ku tenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo?! _membawa tali_

Sagi : Dan cepat marah! _cuek_

Namanya juga ramalan . . . . ^ ^'a

**CERITA TAMBAHAN TENTANG AUTHOR DAN INNERNYA YANG JELEK (BAGIAN AKHIR)**

Sagi : Woy Inner!

Inner : Hm??

Sagi : Sagi mau Tanya. Boleh gak?

Inner : Ngomong aja!

Sagi : Capricorn itu setengah tubuhnya kan ikan. Kok bentuknya aneh banget sih??

Inner : Ini nih jawabannya! Suatu hari dewa gembala yang dikejar monster, berubah bentuk dan bermaksud menyelamatkan diri ke sungai. Karena terburu-buru, bentuknya jadi seperti itu! Zodiak yang BODOH!!! Baka zodiak!!!! Nah memang zodiak Hyo apa?

*Meski dalam satu tubuh, tapi tetap saja Inner tak pernah tahu lebih dalam tentang Sagi! ^ ^*

Sagi : Zodiakku punya dewa bodoh begitu?? _pundung_

Inner : GYAHAHAHAHA ….!!! Teryata zodiaknya, zodiak bodoh!? Pantas saja orangnya juga baka! Yah~ tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan cewek Capricorn! MUAHAHAHAHA ….!!!!!!

Yah~ namanya juga Mitologi …. ^ ^'a


	5. Drag Me To The Hell part 5

**Title : **Drag Me To The Hell!

**Summary :** "A… Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sasuke sudah terpojok sekarang. "Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus Uchiha! Uchiha memang jenius!" dia berkata seraya menyeringai. "JAWAB!!! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, HAH??" bentak Sasuke. "Oh, aku hanya ingin nyawa mu kok!", "AP….???"

**Rated : **T (sampai kapan pun gak akan Sagi ganti jadi M!! Jangan harap ya!!!)

**Genre : **Horror/ Mystery/ Tragedy

**Pairing : **Sasuke U/ Naruto U

**Dislimer : **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Drag Me To The Hell!©Hyori Sagi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GaJe, dll, dsb.

**Attention : **Tinggalin review ya! ^_^b

**Last Chapter**

Iiiih… Dibilangin ngeyel ya! Baca tuh jangan langsung chap 5 dong!! Bandel banget sih!!!! *dibakar massal sama readers*

**Chapter 5**

Ketika Sasuke sampai dirumahnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Itu berarti dia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di Game Center tadi. Sasuke memasuki rumah dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"Tadaima!" ujarnya dengan lesu.

GRADAK … GRUDUK … BRAK … PRANG … MIAU … MBEEEK … AWWWW …. MOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam rumah ketika Sasuke mengucapkan salam.

"HUUUAAAH!!!! MY OTOUTOU KENAPA BARU PULANG?????" jerit seorang lelaki dengan keriputnya yang indah (??) menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan, seraya memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi wajah Sasuke dengan sangat bernafsu (???).

"HEIII!!!! APA-APAAN SIH??? DASAR BAKA ANIKI!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke kesal kepada lelaki yang merupakan anikinya tersebut, Uchiha Itachi.

"AIIIH!!! Aniki kan cuma kangen sama baka otoutou-nya, memang salah ya?" ujar Itachi dengan tetap memeluk dan menciumi Sasuke DAN sekarang ditambah menggrepe-grepe tubuh Sasuke.

DUAAAKK!!!!

Sasuke memukul Itachi hingga terpental satu kilometer dari pintu masuk (LEBHAY!!) karena telah melakukan pelecehan seksual (???? -.-'a) pada dirinya.

"KANGEN PANTATMU!!!!?? TIAP HARI KETEMU JUGA!!!" teriak Sasuke kesal seraya menendang-nendang Itachi yang masih tergolek lemas akibat pukulan Sasuke barusan.

"Ah~… Ampun Sasuke!!!!" rintih Itachi dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang malah membuat Sasuke eneg dan akhirnya muntah di tempat (lebih tepatnya ke wajah Itachi yang sedang memelas).

"Ah~ Sasuke… Kenapa muntahnya diwajah tampan anikimu ini?" ujar Itachi narsis yang sukses membuat Sasuke muntah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cerewet! Sudah awas, aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat! Capek nih. Minggir.. Minggir!!!!" Sasuke mengusir Itachi dari hadapannya dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat.

"Iya.. Iya … Makan malamnya udah ada di meja tuh! Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu buat bersihin mukaku yang tampan ini!" Itachi berujar seraya beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"ALAH! Muka kaya' kakek-kakek aja dibanggain!".

Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua untuk berganti pakaian. Ketika Sasuke memegang kenop pintu, dia merasakan hawa yang aneh menyelubungi kamarnya. 'Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ya?' batin Sasuke. Akhirnya ia menghiraukannya dan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarnya, ia segera menutup pintunya saat dia telah berada di dalam kamar dan… lagi-lagi ia merasakan hawa aneh itu lagi. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan urusannya dikamarnya dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama Itachi. Akhirnya Sasuke selesai berganti pakaian. Ketika ia akan keluar, tidak sengaja ia melihat jendela kamarnya yang ternyata terbuka.

"Dasar baka aniki! Pasti lupa menutup jendelanya!" ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak mendekati jendela untuk menutupnya.

Ketika Sasuke memegang pegangan jedelanya untuk menutupnya, tiba-tiba di hadapannya melintas wajah seorang gadis dengan posisi tubuhnya terbalik (kepala dibawah dan badannya diatas!). Wajahnya sungguh mengerikan. Wajahnya dilumuri darah segar dan matanya melotot ngeri. Ia mengenakan baju seragam sekolah yang kotor dengan darah. Jaraknya dengan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan reflek berteriak ngeri,

"GYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!".

Teriakan Sasuke mengundang Itachi untuk melihat keadaan adik semata wayangnya yang amat sangat disayangi olehnya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Itachi berlari dan berusaha untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, namun nihil! Pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Akhirnya Itachi menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"SASUKE!!! APA YANG TERJADI????!!!! HEY SASUKE!!!!" namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari orang yang dimaksud. Itachi semakin panik karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia terus menerus menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke, dan ketika ia akan mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya, Sasuke berkata dengan suara tercekat,

"Aniki… Aniki membuka jendela kamarku ya?".

Itachi bingung atas pertanyaan Sasuke dan suara Sasuke yang terdengar ketakutan,

"Ma… Maksudmu apa Sasuke??"

"Aniki buka jendela kamarku tidak?"

"Jendelamu? Tidak! Bukankah sebelum kamu berangkat tadi pagi kamu menutup dan menguncinya? Aniki tidak membukanya sama sekali."

Mendengar jawaban dari anikinya, Sasuke merasa semakin takut. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras membasahi tubuhnya.

'Ja… Jadi… Si… Siapa yang membuka jendelaku? Dan gadis tadi??' batin Sasuke. Sasuke segera tersadar dari ketakutannya dan segera melongok kebawah melalui jendela kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang tadi terjatuh dari (sepertinya) atas atapnya. Dan Sasuke benar-benar dikejutkan lagi oleh keadaan yang dilihatnya, tidak ada tubuh gadis yang tadi terjatuh di halaman rumahnya. Padahal kejadian tersebut baru berlangsung satu menit yang lalu! Tak mungkin gadis itu telah bangun dan berlalu dari rumahnya karena tubuhnya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Seharusnya gadis tersebut masih tergolek lemas di halaman rumahnya. Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya tanpa menutup jendelanya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, pertama kali yang ia dapati adalah wajah Itachi yang sangat cemas.

"Sasuke! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Kupikir kau kenapa, tiba-tiba berteriak dan menanyakan siapa yang membuka jendelamu!" ujar Itachi lega ketika melihat Sasuke, namun ia heran melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Padahal sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamar, keadaannya masih bai-baik saja.

"A… Aniki cepat! Tadi ada seorang gadis terjatuh dari atap menuju halaman rumah kita!" ujar Sasuke setengah menjerit. Itachi terperangah mendengarnya dan segera berlari menyusul Sasuke yang telah terlebih dahulu berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Gadis terjatuh dari atap?" ujar Itachi bingung.

"Hey Sasuke tunggu!!" teriak Itachi setelah beberapa saat berpikir tentang apa yang diomongkan Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika ia mendapati halaman belakangnya yang kosong tanpa ada bekas orang yang pernah terjatuh disitu.

"I… Ini tak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Seharusnya ada gadis yang tergolek lemas disini!" Sasuke berucap lirih. Tak lama kemudian Itachi sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke… Hosh… Se… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Itachi bertanya dengan nafas tersengal dan nada yang amat sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia cemas menghiasi suaranya. Sasuke hanya diam saja, ia berdiri mematung dengan masih pandangannya tertuju pada halaman yang ada didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

"A… Aniki… Malam ini aku boleh tidur bersamamu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah hening beberapa saat dengan suara pelan dan dipenuhi dengan nada ketakutan.

_**~Drag Me To The Hell!~**_

"TADAIMAAAA!!!!" Naruto mengucapkan salam dengan riang. Atas perbuatannya tersebut, ia dihadiahi sebuah sapu yang mendarat persis di kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut kuning cerah.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAMU NARUTOOO!!!! SUDAH JAM DELAPAN MALAM BARU PULANG????" ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Wajahnya amat mirip dengan wajah Naruto, begitu pula rambutnya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah panjang rambut dan umur.

"Eh… Eh… Tousan! Sudah pulang kerja ya?" ujar Naruto takut-takut.

"JELAS TOUSAN LANGSUNG PULANG KALAU MENDAPAT TELEPON DARI KAASAN MU YANG MENANGIS BINGUNG KARENA KAU BELUM PULANG!!!!" ujar Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto, dengan amarah yang ia tahan.

"Eh… Eh… Kaasan menangis?" ujar Naruto.

"Ya! Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang belum pulang sampai malam begini. Cepat temui kaasan mu dan minta maaf!" ujar Minato yang amarahnya telah mereda.

"Ba… Baik tousan." Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya sedang menangis karena mencemaskan dirinya yang belum pulang. Ketika Naruto sampai di ruang tengah, ia benar-benar mendapati ibunya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ka… Kaasan?" ujar Naruto takut-takut. Mendengar suara Naruto, Kushina segera mengangkat wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Na… Naru-chan?!" ujar Kushina dengan suara serak.

"I… Iya ini Naru!"

"Ya ampun Naru-chan! Kaasan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!! Kemana dulu sayang?" ujar Kushina seraya memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih.

"Na… Naru tadi pergi ke toko sebentar dengan Sasuke mencari CD game." Ujar Naruto hati-hati.

"Seharusnya Naru bilang dulu dong sama kaasan, biar kaasan tidak panic seperti ini!"

"I… Iya kaasan! Gomen ne."

"Ya sudah Naruto, ganti baju dulu sana! Lalu segera ke ruang makan untuk makan malam!" ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang tengah. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk berganti pakaian.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun…

KRIEEET….

Suara jendela yang terbuka mengurungkan niatnya dan ia berbalik untuk memandang jendela kamarnya. Dan ia mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Naruto menghela nafas sambil menggerutu tak jelas mengenai kejadian terbukanya jendela kamarnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak membuka jendelanya, dan sebelum pergi sekolah tadi pagi ia ingat betul kalau ia sudah mengunci jendelanya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi mengenai insiden terbukanya jendela kamar, Naruto menutup jendela kamarnya. Dan ketika baru setengah perjalanan menutup jendela, Naruto dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang terjatuh dari atas. Sama persis dengan yang dialami Sasuke, begitu pula ciri-cirinya. Jarak antara wajah gadis tersebut dengan wajah Naruto amat sangat dekat, hanya terpau dua centimeter saja. Masih dengan perasaan terkejut sekaligus takut, Naruto sempat melihat gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan dan berkata pelan namun tegas dan dapat didengar oleh Naruto dengan jelas.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Bersiap-siaplah! Karena kau yang pertama!" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, gadis itu benar-benar meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto terpaku mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ia mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan memandang ke bawah. Saking kagetnya dan takut atas kejadian juga kata-kata gadis tersebut, Naruto lupa untuk berteriak. (Biasanya dia kan yang paling heboh! -.-'a).

"Ke… Kemana gadis tersebut?" ujar Naruto ketakutan karena tidak mendapati tubuh gadis tersebut di halaman rumahnya. Ia segera berlari keluar menuju halaman rumahnya. Ketika ia melewati ruang makan, Minato melihat wajah ketakutan anaknya. Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Minato mengejar Naruto ke halaman belakang seraya berteriak bertanya apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Hei! Naruto… Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi??"

Naruto telah sampai ke halaman belakang dan ia amat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Benar-benar tak ada seorang gadis yang terjatuh di halamannya. Naruto merasa takut luar biasa dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat melebihi Sasuke.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi nak?" ujar Minato yang telah sampai di tempat Naruto berdiri. Ia terkejut mendapati Naruto yang ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

"Tousan… Malam ini aku tidur bersamamu ya?" ujar Naruto dengan nada ketakutan yang terdengar jelas di suaranya. Dan sama halnya dengan Itachi, Minato hanya memandang bingung putranya tersebut.

**Di sisi lain**

Terlihat seorang gadis berwajah pucat ditemani seorang gadis lain yang ternyata adalah gadis yang jatuh dari atas rumah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Rui, kamu nakal sekali ya. Menakut-nakuti mereka! Kalau begini aku tak tahu mereka akan memainkan game itu atau tidak!" ujar seorang gadis dengan pakaian gothic kepada temannya yang dipanggil Rui. Ia melayang diatas langit seraya melihat ke bawah.

"Ehe~ gomen Ry-chan-senpai! Habis aku bosan! Lagipula aku juga memberi peringatan pada si kuning yang bernama Naruto itu kalau dia yang pertama kali akan diajak PULANG oleh senpai!" ujar gadis yang tadi menakut-nakuti Sasuke dan Naruto, Rui namanya, pada seniornya yang ternyata adalah Ry-chan teman author! Eh salah… ujar Rui pada seniornya yang ternyata adalah Ry-chan, penjaga Game Center yang dikunjungi Sasuke dan Naruto tempo hari.

"Terserahlah! Kalau misi ini gagal, kau yang tanggung jawab!" setelah itu Ry-chan menghilang. Rui menggerutu kesal.

"Aih~ kok gitu sih? Senpai payah ah! Gak bias diajak bercanda!" dan setelah itu, Rui mengikuti cara senpainya tersebut, menghilang tanpa bekas.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

Wahw!!!!!!

Gimana???? Gimana?????

Readers : Jelek seperti biasa!

Ah sebel!!!!

Ya udah deh Sagi gak mau banyak omong, Mind To Review This Chapter?

Salam Hangat,

_ Hyori Sagi dan Innernya yang jelek (ditabok Inner) _

Inner : Gue kagak jelek baka! Yang kelek tuh elo!

Sagi : Eh enak aja! Sagi gak jelek! Sagi tuh secantik Lacus and Cagalli! Terus selembut sutra! Eh salah! Maksud Sagi, Sagi selembut Lacus!

Inner : Idiiiih~… Gue eneg dengernya!!!!


	6. Drag Me To The Hell part 6

Nah ini dia Drag Me To The Hell chapter 6!

Akhirnya Drag Me To The Hell bangkit juga dari kuburan! Xixixixixi …. XD

Gomen nunggu lama! (Inner : Emang ada yang nunggu fic loe Hyo? *jitaked*)

Ah ya … review fic Sagi yang baru ya … yang judulnya Camp Fire itu loh!

'w'b

Oke lah, cukup sudah basa-basi dari author geblek ini!

Met baca semua!!!

^o^/

**Title : **Drag Me To The Hell

**Genre : **Horror/Mystery (ng … mungkin di chap ini lebih terasa humornya deh ketimbang horror and misterinya! -3-'a)

**Rated : **T (Ng … Mungkin akan jadi M karena akan ada adegan berdarah-darah -w-b)

**Disclimer : **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Drag Me To The Hell©Hyori Sagi

**Summary : **Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat seraya merutuki anikinya. Ketika sampai pertigaan, lampu sedang merah dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mencoba untuk menerobosnya sebelum ….

**Pairing : **Sasuke U/Naruto U (Without Romance! It's not YAOI's fic!!)

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GaJe, and _**Chara death!**_

**Attention** **:** kalau udah selesai baca, tinggalin review ya! (Istilahnya RnR gitu! ;p)

Yang mau nge-flame juga tak apa!

Sagi terima kok!

;D

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last Chapter**

Ah … Sagi lupa! Baca sendiri ya!?

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur hingga jam duabelas malam karena masih terbayang kejadian yang sangat mengerikan itu. (Baca chap 5! ^^b) ketika ia akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, ia tak bisa bangun karena ada tangan yang memeluknya. Dan … yang memeluknya itu adalah …

"ANIKIIII!!!" Ya, Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semalam Sasuke memutuskan tidur bersama anikinya yang satu ini karena ia takut jika tidur sendiri (Benar-benar jauh dari image seorang Uchiha Sasuke! +.+'a *di getok*).

"Ng … Ada apa?" gumam Itachi masih dengan mata tertutup dan tangan memeluk Sasuke layaknya sebuah guling.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN NISTAMU DARI TUBUHKU!!! AKU TIDAK BISA BANGUN NIH!!!" perintah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Itachi sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata adiknya, ia masih terus bergelut dengan dunia alam bawah sadarnya seraya memeluk Sasuke makin erat.

DUAAKK!!

Sasuke menendang anikinya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan pose yang amat artistik! Kakinya berada di samping kepalanya dan menyentuh lantai. Bokongnya berada diatas dan terlihat menantang (????) (Kaya' posenya Ichigo Kurosaki di komik ke 8 itu loh! Yang waktu masuk ke soul society!)

"Aduh~ ada apa sih otoutou? Masih pagi udah ganggu tidur orang!" keluh Itachi seraya bangun dari pose indahnya (??) dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang telah dihiasi sebuah benjol indah (???) dari sang adik.

"PANTATMU PAGI!! INI UDAH SIANG BAKA!!!" bentak Sasuke pada anikinya. (Perasaanku doang atau memang Sasuke ngomong pantat mulu sejak di chapter 5?)

"Oh!" Itachi hanya ber-oh ria.

Hening sesaat …

"Hei Sasuke! Katamu tadi sekarang udah siang kan? Kamu gak sekolah?" Tanya Itachi setelah hening beberapa saat. Sasuke masih stay cool (Lebih tepatnya belum nyadar), ia tampak berpikir. Dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Sasuke terperangah dan segera melihat ke arah jam dinding Itachi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 WJRB (Waktu Jam Rusak Bebel).

"Mampus!" Sasuke berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat.

Setelah itu Sasuke segera memakai bajunya dan sedikit berdandan lalu turun ke bawah.

"Sasuke, ini sarapannya!" ujar Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke berlari di depannya menuju pintu depan.

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya menyahut kecil seraya memakai sepatunya. Setelah beres semua, Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapannya. Dilihatnya sandwich dengan ekstra tomat telah menantinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menyambarnya dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang sedang membawakan susu untuknya.

"HEI SASUKE! SUSUNYA!" Teriak Itachi. Namun sayang, Sasuke sudah jauh dan tidak mendengar teriakan Itachi.

"Hah! Dasar anak itu." Desahnya seraya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke sudah dekat dengan sekolahnya. Namun, dilihatnya gerbang utama sudah akan ditutup. Melihat itu, Sasuke mempercepat larinya.

"Hei!!!" teriak Sasuke pada penjaga sekolah yang sedang menutup gerbang. Dan seperti tidak dengar apa-apa, sang penjaga sekolah tersebut tetap saja melakukan aktifitasnya menutup gerbang. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan segera mempercepat larinya, ketika ia telah sampai didekat gerbang, celah gerbang sudah sangat sempit. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menerobos gerbang.

"YES!" ujarnya ketika telah berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman sekolahnya. Penjaga sekolah terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tajam. Merasa diplototi, Sasuke menoleh dan berkata,

"Aku tidak telat kan? Aku datang sebelum gerbang ditutup!" setelah itu Sasuke segera bergabung dengan anak-anak lain untuk memasuki pintu utama sekolah.

"TEMEEEEE!!!" panggil seorang siswa berambut durian pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tak usah teriak juga aku bisa dengar baka Dobe!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Ehehe … Gomen deh!" ujar Naruto si pemilik rambut durian tadi. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

"Ng … Teme! Aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu." Kata Naruto setelah sepersekian menit terdiam.

"Aku mendengarkan!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kemarin aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat mengerikan." Suara Naruto terdengar serius. Sasuke diam, dan diam itu bermakna bahwa ia terus mendengarkan.

"Semalam, ketika aku selesai berganti pakaian sepulang kita dari Game Center, aku mendapati jendela kamarku terbuka. Dan ketika aku akan menutup jendela tersebut, seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah sailor terjatuh dari atas menuju taman belakangku. Namun ketika aku dan ayah memeriksa ke halaman belakang, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Ukh … semalaman aku tak dapat tidur!" Sasuke membeku di tempat. Kejadian yang dialami Naruto sama dengan apa yang dialami olehnya.

"Dan tahu tidak Teme?" Tanya Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh, ia sempat berkata begini padaku, 'Uzumaki Naruto… Bersiap-siaplah! Karena kau yang pertama' ugh … seram amat!" ujar Naruto memungkasi ceritanya.

"Apa Dobe? Dia bilang begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya! Seram kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam.

"Dobe! Sebenarnya tadi malam aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu." Kata Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"APAAAA???!!!" Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Ya! Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku." Lanjutnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan kelas. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan wajah ketakutan (sebenarnya hanya Naruto doang! Sasuke mah tetap memasang wajah datar).

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan jidatnya yang abnormal. (*di Shannaro*)

"Ah … Sakura-chan, pagi!" sapa Naruto pada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Pagi juga!" sapanya riang.

"Hn!" sapa Sasuke.

"Ah … Pagi juga Sasuke-kun! Oh ya, tugas Kimia kalian mana?"

"Tugas Kimia? Memang Kimia ada tugas?"

"Ada lah! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa mengerjakannya, Naruto!?"

"Ehe … Sakura-chan~" Naruto merajuk pada Sakura. Seperti tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah Uzumaki tersebut, Sakura berkata,

"TIDAK!" Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuat Naruto pundung.

"Sasuke, kalau tugasmu?" Sakura beralih pada Sasuke.

"Nih!" Sasuke menyerahkan buku tugas Kimianya pada Sakura

"Terima kasih! Dan kau Naruto …" Naruto menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

"Bersiap-siaplah mendapat hukuman dari Genma-sensei!" lanjut Sakura dengan wajah horror yang membuat Naruto bergidig.

'Aku sih lebih takut sama Sakura-chan ketimbang sama Genma-sensei!' gumam Naruto dalam hati lalu beranjak meninggalkan mejanya dan ikut bermain bersama Kiba.

"HEI SAKURA!" panggil Sasuke ketika Sakura akan keluar kelas untuk menyerahkan tugas-tugas Kimia teman-temannya pada Genma-sensei.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura

"Bisa kesini sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kelas dan segera bejalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku mau tanya padamu, apa kau tahu Game Center yang ada di sebelah apartement tua itu? Yang ada di jalan belakang sekolah."

"HAH?! Game Center?! Kamu bergurau ya Sas?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun … di sana kan tidak ada Game Center! Di sebelah apartement tua itu kan kuburan!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak pernah ada Game Center? Kuburan? Sasuke tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau bohong ya Sakura? Kemarin sore aku dan Naruto masuk ke dalam Game Center yang ada di sebelah apartement itu!"

"Haha … Kamu pasti sedang bergurau kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bergurau."

"Hahahaha … leluconmu lucu juga! Jelas-jelas tadi pagi aku lewat sana tidak ada Game Center. Apalagi kemarin sore! Memang Game Centernya hilang tertiup angin gitu?! Aduh … Sasuke-kun, kamu lucu deh! Ah sudahlah, aku harus segera menyerahkan buku-buku ini ke Genma –sensei!" Sakura berlalu sambil tertawa dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu. Naruto melihat gelagat aneh sahabat kecilnya, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Woy Teme! What happen aya naon with you?!" kata Naruto sok English (Kacau amat Englishnya! *author sweatdrop*)

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke dengan masih menatap tempat dimana Sakura berdiri tadi.

"Yeah?! I'm here Sasu-chan!"

BLETAK!

"Gomen!" ujar Naruto seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sekarang telah dihiasi oleh benjol besar nan indah dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku serius Baka!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oke! Aku mendengarkan!" ujar Naruto seraya duduk manis disamping Sasuke

"Jadi begini, kau tahu Game Center yang kemarin kita kunjungi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengubah posisi duduknya dan menopang dagu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kata Sakura, tadi pagi dia lewat sana tapi tidak ada Game Center!" Naruto mematung, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya.

"A … Ah … Bohong! Mungkin Sakura kurang lihat sekitar kali!" ujar Naruto meyakinkan

"Tadinya juga kupikir begitu! Tapi pas aku tanya lebih detail lagi tentang tata letak Game Center itu, Sakura malah bilang kalau …." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, ketakutan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ka … Ka … Kalau??"

"_DISEBELAH APARTEMENT TUA ITU TIDAK PERNAH ADA GAME CENTER SASUKE-KUN!_

_DISEBELAHNYA ITU KAN KUBURAN!_

_TADI PAGI AKU LEWAT SANA KOK!_

_TAK ADA GAME CENTER TUH!"_

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa dan membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan karena tidak mendapat kepastian dari Sasuke perihal kata-katanya yang menggantung.

"S … S … Sa … Sasu … Sasuke?" kata Naruto gagap. Suaranya telah dihiasi oleh nada ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak pernah ada Game Center disana! Yang ada hanyalah …." Sasuke kembali menggantung kata-katanya.

"Aduh Teme …~ Jangan digantung terus dong kata-katanya!" protes Naruto, namun tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih terus diam, Naruto merasakan ada cairan hangat mulai merembes keluar melalui 'itu'nya.

"Sa -." Kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh perkataan Sasuke

"KUBURAN!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hening …

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" jerit Naruto seraya berlari mengelilingi kelas. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"GYAAAAA~!!!" Naruto masih terus menjerit.

"Wah! Itu latihan yang sering dilakukan Naruto ya?! Aku harus mencobanya!" ujar Lee dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan langsung ikut belari di belakang Naruto. (Author `n` anak-anak sweatdrop)

"HEI TEMAN-TEMAN!" panggil Kiba. Dan seketika itu juga semua mata beralih ke Kiba.

"LIHAT DEH! NARUTO NGOMPOOOLLL!!!" teriak Kiba seraya menunjuk celana Naruto yang basah dan menyebarkan bau tidak sedap ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Anak-anak segera beralih lagi pada Naruto yang masih berlari mengelilingi kelas, namun sekarang mata mereka tertuju pada celana panjang sekolah milik Naruto yang telah basah oleh air seni (*di geplak Deidara + Sasori*) Naruto sendiri.

Mari kita berhitung mundur untuk menyambut event paling ramai!

3 ….

2 ….

1 ….

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA … !!!" tawa anak-anak kelas XI IPA 1 membahana, membuat ruang kelas lain yang sedang belajar merasa (SANGAT) terganggu.

(A/N : Gomen lupa menjelaskan sebelumnya diatas! Bel masuk sebenernya udah bunyi dari tadi! Terus yang sekarang ngajar di kelasnya Sasu ama Naru itu Kakashi! Yah … tahu lah bagaimana tabiat sensei yang satu ini? Sekali lagi gomen! Sagi lupa!)

Naruto berhenti berlari karena mendengar anak-anak sekelas tertawa semua. Dan akibat perbuatannya itu, ia tertindih Lee yang tidak menyadari kalau Naruto berhenti.

GABRUK!

Mereka pun terjatuh dengan posisi yang amat nista! Lee berada diatas tubuh Naruto dengan pose memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri seperti meladeni pelukan Lee.

"Na … Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata pelan sebelum pingsan dengan wajah yang amat pucat, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya panik tak karuan.

"Hhhh … kok bisa ya aku bersahabat lama dengan orang aneh seperti Naruto!" desah Sasuke malas.

Tawa anak-anak semakin menjadi-jadi setelah kejadian tersebut. Ada yang sampai jungkir balik, ada yang sampai guling-gulingan, ah pokoknya sudah aneh-aneh deh!

Snif … Snif …

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bau pesing dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan wajah tolol bin aneh, Naruto bertanya pada anak-anak sekelas.

"Hei! Ini bau pesing darimana ya?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hari menjelang petang, matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Langit senja yang dihiasi warna kemerahan terlihat amat mengesankan. Ditambah dengan segerombol burung yang kembali ke sarangnya, menambah kesan 'mewah' pada petang yang terlihat sendu. Dibawahnya, terlihat dua pemuda berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Pria yang berjalan di samping kanan memiliki wajah tampan berwarna putih susu tanpa cacat dengan mata onyx yang tajam, ekspresinya datar. Ia juga memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan bermodel ng … pantat ayam?? Tubuh atletisnya terbungkus (Terbungkus? Emang makanan?) seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan celana panjang warna hitam. Yang satu lagi memiliki rambut spike-durian berwarna kuning terang dengan mata biru langit. Wajahnya kecoklatan dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, ekspresinya? Merenggut! Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan temannya namun yang membedakannya adalah dia mengenakan err … Boxer?! Sebagai bawahannya. Ya mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto! Dua pemuda yang tidak menyadari bahwa nyawa mereka ada dalam bahaya. Bagai telur diujung tanduk!

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang keheningan tersebut akan segera terusik dengan terbukanya mulut cowok durian tersebut untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengan temannya, si cowok pantat ayam.

"Teme! Kenapa tadi tidak membantuku sih?" keluh Naruto

"Bukan TIDAK MEMBANTU tapi lebih tepatnya TIDAK BISA MEMBANTU!" jawab Sasuke dengan suara datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Hening lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berminat untuk melanjutkan percakapan konyol tadi.

"Ng … Teme!" Naruto bersuara lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hn?"

"Kau ingatkan sekarang ada janji apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang telah berubah drastis. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mengerikan, entah setan apa yang telah merasuki tubuhnya sekarang. Hilang sudah tabiatnya yang ceria dan penuh senyum yang menghangatkan, sekarang tidak ada lagi Naruto yang seperti itu. TIDAK ADA! SEKARANG! Ya, SEKARANG!

"Pertandingan kita! Sekarang tanggal 6 bulan 6! Ingat kan?" Naruto mengingatkan sahabatnya tersebut. Sahabat? Apa sekarang dia masih menganggap Sasuke sahabat? Atau sekarang dia menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang MUSUH? Ya, MUSUH! Hanya SEKARANG dia menganggapnya MUSUH, hanya SEKARANG!

"Ah itu, aku ingat! Jam enam kan?" tanya Sasuke, masih menatap lurus dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Naruto yang benar-benar telah berubah. Berubah beberapa menit yang lalu! SEKARANG sudah BERUBAH!

"Kita harus adil ya?" Tanya Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Hn!"

Ingat Sasuke, Naruto!

Jangan hanya karena game, nyawa kalian melayang!

Tidak kah kalian merasa keanehan disini?

Ah sudahlah, yakin, kalian pasti tidak sadar!

-

-

-

Dua gadis nampak sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Jam 04.00 P.M, dua jam lagi menuju start the mission! Aku berharap misi ini berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan." Ujar seorang gadis berpakaian gothic dengan rambutnya yang panjang terikat rapi menari-nari tertiup angin

"Aku akan membantu!" ujar gadis di sebelahnya dengan semangat seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara

"Jangan mengacaukan rencana yang telah ku susun rapi, Rui!"

"Baik senpai!"

-

-

-

Tidak tahu!

Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak pernah akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi!

Karena yang namanya takdir dan musibah tidak pernah ada yang tahu.

Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, Naruto!

_**~TSUZUKU~**_

ARRRGGGHH …. !!!!!

Makin GaJe aja fic ini!

Ng … perasaan Sagi doang atau memang chapter ini horror/mystery-nya kurang? Yang banyak malah humor! Gak ngerti dech sama otak bebel author yang satu ini! -,-'a

Hah … tadinya Sagi mau fic ini tamat di chap 6! Cuma ternyata Sagi gak sanggup! Ini adalah chap terpanjang pertama yang Sagi buat! Aduh … senangnya! ^v^

Ah ya, bales ripiu dulu ah!

Gomen ya gak lewat PM cuma beberapa aja yang udah Sagi bales lewat review! Coz Sagi lagi males!

Di bantu oleh Sasu + Naru + Saku, ini dia balesan ripiu ya!!! ^0^/

**Tsukiko Reika**

Ah~ senangnya di bilang gitu!

Ah kok gitu sih? Review dong! *maksa*

Nih udah di update! Thx ya Reviewnya! Review lagi ya!?

_Sagi_

**Ceprutth Deidei**

Kejem amat ngomongnya! Tuh liat, Sagi jadi nangis dipojokkan kan!

Tau tuh, RUI!! KAMU BANDEL BANGET SEECHH!!!

Aduh Ita-niichan … napsu neh! Hahaha! Iya! Sasu itu sebenernya penakut!

Maen game? Hooo… di chap 7!!!

Review lagi ya!!!! XD

_Naru_

**Kuroi De-chan**

Penasaran ya?! Tahu tuh Sagi! Hobinya buat orang penasaran mulu!

Ngajak pulang? O.o'a

Siapa yang ngajak Sasu pulang?

_Saku_

**AI CWE CONAN**

Oh… gak mau di panggil senpai ya? O.o'a

Ok! Tak akan ku panggil senpai!

Hooo … buat fic juga ya?? Baiklah … akan kucoba baca!

_Sagi_

**Ayam LoVe Jidat**

Ada deh!

_Sasu_

**^-^b**

Sankyuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

_Naru_

**TurQuoise Sky**

Oh kurang ya? Akan ku laporkan pada Sagi!

_Saku_

**Miyu201**

Aduh~

Makasih banget sudah mau meriview semua chap fic GaJe milik author bebel bernama Sagi!

_Saku_

**ShiNomori naOmi**

Ah~ kalau gak salah Sagi udah ngirim PM ya?

_Sasu_

**Haibara Kawaii**

Arigatou ne udah mau meriview fic GaJe ini!

Ita gak yaoi sama Sasu!

HAH?? GaJe?? Sudah kuduga fic ini akan berawal dan berakhir dengan GaJe!

_Sagi_

**Halcalilove12**

Tau neh! Tousan jadi galak amat! Takut aku!

Ah ya! Kalau gak salah si Sagi gebleg ini udah kirim PM ke Halcali-senpai kan?

_Naru_

**Uchiha Ry-chan**

Bukannya itu kamu sendiri ya? *sweatdrop*

Ry-chan takut sama Rui? Ckckckck! Nanti bakal dimarahin deh tuh orang yang namanya Rui!

_Saku_

**Aoi no Tsuki ndag log in**

Kaya' nya nggak deh! Dia kan Cuma melayang!

Jadi dia CUMA bisa MELAYANG! Gak TERBANG!

Iya kasihan SasuNaru!

BELUM!!! BELUM TAMAT!!!!

_Sagi_

**Nie Akanaru**

Hn, ketinggalan ya? Lagi hiatus? Kesimpulan yang bagus! Sebagian besar SEDIKIT tepat! Hebat juga bias menganalisa dengan baik! *tepuk tangan*

Cih! Apa bagusnya dari si Baka Aniki itu?! *mendengus sebal*

Thx udah review!

_Sasu_

**Nahana Code**

Kyaaaa~

Nahana-senpai!

Makasih banget udah mau review sebagian besar fic Sagi!!

XD

Tahu tuh Ita! Sagi juga bingung kenapa tuh anak satu jadi lebay! Padahal di scenario gak ada tuh dialog ntu!

Huaaah~ mw UNAS ya?! GANBATTE SENPAI!!!!

_Sagi_

**Kurohana Sparda**

Ya!! Aku nyesel udah mutusin buat tidur baren aniki ku yang satu itu! *merenggut* Yaiyalah si Dobe duluan! Diakan lemah!

Naru : WUUUAAPAAA???!!!

_Sasu_

**Raiko Azawa**

Kalau tidak salah Sagi sudah mengirim PM kan?

_Naru_

**HinaNia Uzu-aurora**

Wah! Ada Hina-chan!

Woho! Horror-nya kerasa ya? Gak nyangka author gebleg yang satu ini bias memunculkan horror-nya! Kupikir tak bisa! Hehe … makasih reviewnya!

_Saku_

**Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze**

HUAAAHH!!! AKU SETUJU BERAT DENGANMU YUU-CHAN!!!

AUTHOR GEBLEG YANG SATU INI KEJAM AMAT YA, MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI DULUAN??!!

Wehe … soal itu, itu masih rahasia!!!

Khukhu …

Makasih udah review, dan yang paling penting,

MAKASIH UDAH MAU MEMBELAKUUUU!!!

_Naru_

Yah …

Sekian sesi membalas reviewnya!

Mind To Review This Chapter?

o.O'a


End file.
